Pokemon: Sword & Shield
by MikySP
Summary: One-Shot for the celebration of the announcement of new games, Pokemon Sword & Shield. Two trainers, who were friends since childhood, are ready to go on the latest adventure, in the newest Galar Region!


**Rating: **K

**Description: **One-Shot for the celebration of the announcement of new games, Pokemon Sword & Shield. Two trainers, who were friends since the childhood, are ready to go on the latest adventure, in the newest Galar Region!

**Note: **I might edit and change this with time, as the canon names of the protagonists and such new information get unveiled with time.

**Update: 26/04/2019: **Changed some text, and removed some sentences that didn't make sense. Also, I've corrected some of the punctuations. If there are still other mistakes, please let me know in advance. Thanks!

**Update 03/09/2019: **Really late, and very minor I know, but going to change the names to the canon names. Victor for male protagonist, and Gloria for the female protagonist. Also added minor sentences.

* * *

The wind was blowing softly through the region. There was a breeze of soft air, in the serene terrain, in the big region, and the region was being shining brilliantly by the sun. Inside a certain house, there was a snoring sound, as a certain someone was sleeping.

Until someone knocked at the door of his bedroom. "Victor! Wake up!" Someone who was assumed to be Victor's... mother, called out to him. "Five minutes, pwease... Mama..." He instead replied, very groggily.

Victor... Let's say that this boy had shuffled brown hair, as well as brown eyes. He was as tall as a regular 8 or 9 year-old, but he was ten years old, and it was the first day where he could get to go outside on the adventure to catch Pokemons, in the new region, called the Galar region.

He didn't seem to want to wake up for this new adventure, until...

"You know, if you don't wake up now, your girlfriend Gloria's going to ditch you." This caused Victory to yawn, hearing her name."...going to ditch you." Victor repeated that... then, hearing that, Vicotr jolted awake and screamed. In a panic, he urgently leaped to his feet, only to trip and stumble down to his floor. 'Owwwie..." He groaned, rubbing his head.

* * *

After some time, he was now prepared, wearing a grey hat, a red, slightly short shirt with a pocket on it, and blue pants with what appeared to be a maple leaf in the knee. He raised his bulky backpack up, securing it to his shoulders. He had brown shoes, and he seemed to have blue socks, too.

He was about to go, but his mom went to stop him for a moment, as she went to fix his hair.

"Mom, y-you're embarassing me!" He closed his eyes, cheeks glowing pink, as he tried to avoid his mom by backing his head away. But his mom kept him tightly in place. He was probably embarassed from his mom saying something that caused him to jolt awake earlier.

"You need to have a good attire. You've just about to start out on the adventure," she said as she finished fixing his hair, as she gave a kiss on his cheeks, making him blush red. "Now then, I wish you luck on your adventure! Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." He rolled his eyes jokingly. His mom was always a mom that would worry a lot for him, even since he was born. "Goodbye... Mom."

"Goodbye, Victor-kun."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Victor looked around, smiling at his surroundings. "Wow, that's a nice..."

"...region, right?" The boy nodded, before noticing it wasn't his voice. He turned behind, and yelped loudly...

"Oh, it's just you... Gloria." He quickly calmed down, as he now stared at the girl before him. She wouldn't mind it, but the long staring made her blush a bit, as she pouted, feeling kind of awkward.

"Victor! W-Why are you staring at me?!" She stuttered a bit, as the boy immediately looked away, blushing a bit as well.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just... I-I haven't seen you in ages... I mean, um, it has been a lot of time since we've seen each others." Now Victor was rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly and blushing a bit.

"That's to be expected! Anyways, look at how much I've grown up!" The girl, Ai, pointed at herself.

Indeed, while she was about the same age as Victor... She indeed has grown up, a bit. When she was a child, she was shorter than him, and this caused him to tease her about the age. Not only that, but her personality was different, she was very shy. But now, she finally looked her age, and although she was still a bit shy, she was at least warming up to talking socially.

She was wearing a green hat, and she had short, brown hair, with the same eye colour as Victor. She was, however, wearing a grey jacket, and a pink dress, as he had the same shoes color as Victor, but she had green socks. Over her shoulders, Gloria wore an identical bag to Victor's, and it seemed like she could carry it without any problems.

She then started to smile a bit, teasing Victor. "See? See? I've grown up, right? Right?"

"...No." The boy jokingly replied after a moment of tension. Seemingly shocked and angered by the joke, Gloria pouted, feeling frustrated.

"You're still serious?! You never..." As she was about to finish, Victor giggled a little.

"Actually... I was kidding. It was supposed to be a nostalgic comment. You never change your usual cheerful and shy personality..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, you..." she shot back with a glare, as she regained her composure.

"Anyways... Do you know why I came to your house?" This made Victor think a little, really confused. Seems like he was absent-minded, as she got quickly annoyed. "Seriously! I was right, you also never change at all! You keep forgetting about important thigns" she shook her head, crossing her arms. "We're about to get our Pokemon!"

"Oh... yeah...!" Victor nodded, as he chuckled sheepishly.

"If we're late, we might not get our Pokemon. So come on, let's go!" She ran down the stairs, waving back at Victor with a wink.

"Yeah... Hey, wait!" Victor realized how fast she was going, as he started to follow her, the two of them now laughing.

It was time for a new adventure in the Galar Region... The destiny that would unfold right here, right there, with the sword crossing the shield. A new adventure, in this new region, was about to begin, for the duo of the Trainers.


End file.
